Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 136: Blind As A Blonde
by 1942
Summary: Lino Jackson releases a new team of heroes called The Amestrian Guardians, but Edward knows it's a scam. Kagetane releases a blind demon named Antivolt to blind and kill everyone on Earth! But when Edward gets slashed in the face by Antivolt's slasher claw after saving Lino, he becomes blind and can't fight if he can't see. Will Edward find a way to see again before it's too late?


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 136: Blind As A Blonde

Recap: After getting pummeled deep into The Lightning Wing by The Lightning for stealing Dr. Lagart's Spider Tran, Kagetane discovers a book called The Lightning Hell's Gate Book, which holds the most evil of demons. Kagetane sends a demon from The Lightning Hell's Gate Book named Multiteer to make crevasses all over the Equator so he can destroy the Earth by destroying its inner core. Multiteer lies to Edward that he'll become a rampaging demon like The Lightning, putting him out of commission.

Episode 136

"Blind As A Blonde"

NOTE #1: The season 4 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris - August 21, 1999 8:55 AM

In the Resembool Woods near the Elric Household, Trisha, in her normal clothes is teaching Edward, who is also in his normal clothes, to connect with nature, telling him not to see with his eyes, but with his heart. "Edward, in order to connect with nature, you must see not with your eyes, but with your heart." Trisha said. "Okay, mom. Here I go." Edward replied as he closes his eyes and tries to connect to nature with his heart, but failed. "Don't worry, sweetie, someday you'll get it right!" Trisha replied. "I hope so." Edward replied as he and his mother walked back home with only the back of their bodies being seen while Trisha puts her left arm on her son's right shoulder.

The Central City Bank, Central City Financial District, Central City, Amestris - August 21, 1999 9:13 AM

The Central City Bank is being robbed by Don Taboo and his four goons, with our heroes nowhere to be found. But just when Taboo and his goons collected all the money and head for the door, Lightna and eight L-Bots, who were too late to rob the bank without trouble, blasted their way through the front glass door, leaving shattered glass all around the area and shot Taboo's four goons dead, all while Lightna laughs and crosses her arms with Taboo running out the destroyed front door, giving Lightna and her eight L-Bots to claim the money for themselves. Then, two 2008 black armored Marauders with the Amestrian insignia on each of their hoods drove into the minorly destroyed bank to stop the demon princess and her grunts as the latters turn around and see them while looking at them angrily. Once the men in the armored car stepped out and prepared to attack, they were none other than The Amestrian Guardians! Who look like the Darkmen from Ai No Kusabi! But with the Amestrian insignia on their badges! "Halt!" An Amestrian Guardian in the middle ordered as the other guardians hold up their laser guns. "You are all under arrest!" The Amestrian Guardian In The Middle shouted as Lightna simply came closer to them with an arrogant smirk. **"FIRE!"**

The Amestrian Guardian In The Middle commanded as him and the other guardians start shooting at Lightna, but to no avail because the lasers just pass right threw her. However, they destroyed six of the eight L-Bots protecting the demon princess with mild effort, though the money was unharmed, with Lightna dropping them in anger before retreating to The Lightning Wing with the two remaining L-Bots. "You'll pay! You'll _ALL_ pay!" Lightna hissed as she lightning teleports to The Lightning Wing with her two L-Bots. "Great job! You guardians saved my bank!" The Bank Manager cheered as he heads over to The Amestrian Guardian In The Middle and shakes his right hand with both hands. "Why you're welcome, sir." The Amestrian Guardian In The Middle replied as he and the Bank Manager finish their odd handshake. "Let's move out." The Amestrian Guardian In The Middle ordered as he and the other guardians get back into their two 2008 black armored Marauders and drive back to headquarters, with the Bank Manager happily waving goodbye.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – August 21, 1999 9:25 AM/Central Command Front Entrance, Central Command, Central City, Amestris – August 21, 1999 9:25 AM

At the Elric family's house, Edward and Winry, in their normal clothes are taking out the trash to keep the house from being stinky, while Trisha and the kids have their breakfast in the kitchen. Once they took out the trash, they decide to watch some TV in the living room. Once Winry grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, the Amestris News Network channel, showing its logo while playing news channel music. "Hello, I'm Sophia Friday. Amestris praises its new team of heroes, The Amestrian Guardians after foiling a bank robbing attempt by The Taboo Gang and The Lightning's daughter." Sophia said as she moves aside to show Lino on a small podium banner attached to the podium in front of the front entrance of Central Command, announcing the victory of his Amestrian Guardians thwarting a bank robbery attempted by the Taboo Gang and Lightna by using a built-in microphone in a custom-made podium, with several people taking pictures. "That's right, Sophia. And as long as my guardians protect our country, we can all sleep better with no fear." Lino started as Sophia comes closer to him. "And what about the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Sophia asked as she puts her microphone in front of Lino. "The Fullmetal Alchemist can't be everywhere, now can he?" Lino asked as the scene cuts back to the Elric Household. "Says Mr. I Like To Disappear Randomly All The Time!" Edward taunted as Maes and Trisha Jr., who are in their pajamas, and Trisha walk into the living room, seeing Lino's Amestrian Guardians announcement for themselves, then the scene cuts back to the news channel. "And now, please give a warm welcome to our greatest heroes, **THE AMESTRIAN GUARDIANS!"**

Lino cheered as all his Amestrian Guardians run behind Lino and perform a trick, shooting the sky! All while everyone cheered as the scene cuts back to the Elric Household. "Mommy, those guys in black are scary." Trisha Jr. whimpered as he hugs Winry's left leg while sobbing, to which the latter picked her up. "Don't be scared, honey." Winry said as she carries Trisha Jr. "Those guys in black are here to protect us, not hurt us." Winry finished as this made Trisha Jr. feel better, then Winry places Trisha Jr. next to her go on couch, to which Maes was already on the couch next to his father. "It's a good thing Lino helping us protect our country." Maes said as he grabs the remote to turn off the TV in angry disbelief. "No, he doesn't care about our country!" Edward sneered as he turns off the TV. "He's in it for the money." Edward said as he puts the remote back under the TV. "I knew you and Lino have had your on and off moments, but do you really think he's _that_ greedy?" Winry asked as Edward turns his head to her. "Yeah! It's obvious his real use for his Amestrian Guardians is for them to both protect and charge a fortune for their heroism." Edward finished angrily as his family looks on in sad disbelief.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – August 21, 1999 9:37 AM/The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, The Lightning Wing - August 21, 1999 9:37 AM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the right, the scene cuts to The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, where Kagetane is overseeing the blueprints of an unknown plan, probably a treacherous one. "It's time for me to take matters into my own hands." Kagetane said as he puts the blueprints back under his hat. "I'll show that douchebag Lightning once and for all that I am far more superior than him or any other lowlife shit in existence! Hehee!" Kagetane giggled as he takes out The Lightning Hell's Gate Book from his right pocket to summon his second demon. "And he's gullible enough to let me use The Lightning Hell's Gate Book! Holding the evilest demons of all!" Kagetane said as he opens the book to summon the ant-like demon, Antivolt. Laughing crazily while doing so! "Ex portae inferi non oriri, ut debellaret eos in oculis vestris Caecitate! **RARGGH!** Kagetane summoned as Antivolt appears before his eyes via lightning teleportation as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. "Lord Lightning, is that you?" Antivolt asked as he wobbles. "No! I'm not The Lightning! Now look at me when I'm talking to you!" Kagetane replied loudly as Antivolt looks at him and regains his sense vision. "Oh, you're not The Lightning. Sorry!" Antivolt said. "Easily forgiven. Look, I need you to go to Central Command and blind everyone there with your slasher claw!" Kagetane finished loudly. "Lord Kagetane, they won't see it coming!" Antivolt replied as he looks at his slasher claw on his left arm.

Central Command Front Entrance, Central Command, Central City, Amestris – August 21, 1999 9:45 AM

At Central Command's front entrance, Antivolt's feet are seen walking while he laughs evilly, then he is seen chasing away every scared and screaming person that attended Lino's Amestrian Guardian announcement, except for Lino and his guardians behind him to blind them, with guardians getting ready for battle and Lino hiding behind his custom-made podium, all while Antivolt still laughs.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – August 21, 1999 9:46 AM

Back at the Elric family's house, Edward has just finished changing into his red jacket, black shirt, white gloves and belt, then senses that something is horribly wrong at Central Command. "Winry, kids, I think this vision stealing demon was summoned by the same person who summoned Multiteer. Me and grandma are gonna check it out" Edward said as he and Trisha begin to telepathically contact Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria to help fight Antivolt. "Guys, something terrible is going on at Central Command, and we think this demon was sent by the same person who sent Multiteer." Edward and Trisha informed. "We're on our way!" Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria replied as they finish their telepathical chat with Edward.

Central Command Front Entrance, Central Command, Central City, Amestris – August 21, 1999 9:50 AM

At Central Command's front entrance, Edward, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria dash into the battle field via Central Commands destroyed front door and stopped once they saw Antivolt. "Alchemists!" Antivolt called mockingly as the screen zooms out of him, showing the middle bodies of our heroes. "What do you want?" Edward asked angrily. "Not much, only to kill you." Antivolt replied. "Now which one do I want first?" Antivolt asked to himself as he scratches his chin. "I can tell your blind, but how can you still see?" Edward asked as the screen zooms out of our heroes, showing the middle body of Antivolt. "That's easy! I simply see with sense, not eyes!" Antivolt answered mockingly. "Well we're sending you back to Hell!" Edward exclaimed. "You rude alchemists have no idea who you're dealing with!" Antivolt yelled as he tries to blast our heroes with his slasher arm with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm laser beam sound effects, but only left a very deep hole on the ground, but still blew away our heroes as they grunted on the floor in minor pain. "Wow! I don't this guy's messing around!" Riza said as she sees the hole Antivolt made, which shockingly reached the Earth's core as well as showing it to Riza. "Everybody brace yourselves!" Roy yelled as Antivolt charges at our heroes while roaring. Then the Amestrian Guardians block his path and prepare to fire. "Attention, demon! Surrender now face immediate termination!" The Amestrian Guardian In The Middle threatened as he and the other guardians hold up their weapons. **"GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT SOLDIER!"** Antivolt bellowed as The Amestrian Guardians try to kill the demon with their laser guns until Edward ran over to them to tell them their weapons can't kill Antivolt. "No wait!" Edward cried as he tries to stop the guardians from getting killed while grabbing the left shoulder of The Amestrian Guardian In The Middle with his right hand and grabbing the right shoulder of The Amestrian Guardian next to the other guardian with his left hand. "You can't kill him with those weapons! He's too powerful!" Edward warned as The Amestrian Guardian In The Middle knocks him off his left shoulder and off the guardian next to his right shoulder. **"FIRE!"**

The Amestrian Guardian In The Middle commanded as he and the other guardians shoot Antivolt, but to no avail because the demon's powerful body caused the lasers to fall to the ground and disintegrate, with the Antivolt leaping over to the front of Lino's custom-made podium with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects, then lands on his feet, all while Lino comes out from behind his podium and cowardly shields himself with his arms once he saw the demon who is going to kill him. **"SEE YOU IN HELL FUHRER!"** Antivolt roared as he prepares to blind and kill Lino with his slasher claw. **"FHURER JACKSON LOOK OUT!"** Edward screamed as he leaps in front of Lino from the left with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects, blocks Antivolt's attack on Lino and gets slashed in the face by Antivolt, causing Edward to fall down the entrance's stairs face first while screaming in pain leaving a trail of blood from his face, though Lino and his custom-made remained unscratched with the latter looking down on and injured Edward in sadness. **"EDWARD!"** A transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria screamed in shock, along with The Amestrian Guardians. **"HHAHHAHHAA!"** Antivolt cackled. As the screen zooms out of Edward on the ground, grunting in severe pain while on a pool of his face's face. A transformed Trisha then heads over to her injured eldest son to lift him up to take him home for the treatment of his face. "Edward, sweetie, we need to get you home!" A transformed Trisha said in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Edward tries to tell her something before being sent home while lifted up halfway. "Mom…Everything's black…I can't see anything…I'm blind…" Edward said weakingly as a transformed Trisha is shocked to see her eldest son's eyes pale blue and bleeding, then Antivolt prepared to finish both him and his transformed mother off. "Now to finish the job!"

Antivolt exclaimed as he prepares to kill both Edward and a transformed Trisha with his slasher claw, but a small fireball painfully hits his back, as well as scorching it while it bleeds as the screams in pain. And when Antivolt turned around, it was Roy! Holding off him off for a transformed Trisha to take an injured Edward home. "Trisha, get Edward home! We'll take care of this overgrown ant!" Roy shouted as he and a transformed Alphonse hold Antivolt by back to keep him from killing a transformed Trisha and an injured Edward, who luckily dashed their way home, all while our heroes, except of Edward and his transformed mother, resume their fight with Antivolt, but the demon lightning teleported back to The Lightning Wing Cellar with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to have Kagetane treat his wounds.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – August 21, 1999 10:15 AM

Back at the Elric family's house, Edward, tucked in on the master bedroom bed, with eye plasters on both eyed, in his normal clothes but barefoot, is getting treatment for his blindness from Winry, sitting on a stool next to her with her first-aid kit next to her as well as Maes and Trisha Jr., who were worried. "It looks to be temporary for the moment." Winry said as she takes out head-sized gauze bandages and wraps it around her husband's eyes and back head. "Winry…What happened?" Edward asked weakingly. "Antivolt's slasher claw must have fractured both your retinas after you saved Lino." Winry answered as she gently puts round blind glasses on Edward's bandage covered eyes. "It'll heal faster if you keep your eyes completely covered for at least three days, otherwise you can damage your vision permanently." Winry finished as she closed her first-aid kit while Maes and Trisha Jr. go off to play in the backyard so she can sit next to her husband. "Winry, I have to help the others!" Edward said as he gets out of bed. "While your blind? Not gonna happen!" Winry replied loudly. "If you think a little inconvenience like this is gonna stop me-" Edward was about to reply until he bumps into the master bedroom's floor lamp, which caused it to fall on the floor, shattering it's bulb. "I stand corrected." Edward said as he gets back in bed with Winry's help.

The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, The Lightning Wing - August 21, 1999 10:20 AM

Back at The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, Kagetane is treating Antivolt's wounds with oozy ice as the latter remains calm during the procedure. "Royboy should've given you the cold shoulder instead of a hot one!" Kagetane said playfully as he then puts a back bandage on Antivolt's back, which is covered in rubbing alcohol, with the demon still remaining calm as the procedure ends. "Thanks for fixing my back, Lord Kagetane!" Antivolt said. "You're welcome, Antivolt." Kagetane replied. "Antivolt, I've figured out a way for you to blind and kill people simultaneously! If you cause enough collateral damage, your victims will be trapped in it for you to enjoy your killing spree!" Kagetane finished loudly. "Yes, my lord!" Antivolt replied as he lightning teleports back to Central City with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to blind and kill people simultaneously by trapping them in collateral damage.

The Central City Bridge, Central City, Amestris - August 21, 1999 10:31 AM

At the Central City Bridge, five teenagers, including a black boy wearing a pinkish-red t-shirt with gray pants, white sneakers and hazel eyes who is the driver of their yellow and black 1999 Convertible Lamborghini Diablo, his dark blonde white girlfriend next to him wearing an orange shirt with black pants, gray high-heel shoes and brown eyes, in the back seat, a buff red-head boy wearing a black t-shirt with blue pants, black sneakers and green eyes between his blonde girlfriend wearing a pink shirt with light blue pants, red high-heel boots, a black skirt and blue eyes and a slightly overweight red-head boy wearing glasses with a teal shirt, brown pants and dark red sneakers, enjoy a ride through the bridge as they laugh while chatting about something funny. "Hahahoha! Oh you should've seen the look on his face when I told him-" The Buff Red-Head Boy Wearing A Black T-Shirt With Blue Pants, Black Sneakers And Green Eyes was about to say until he hears something strange in the distance. "Did you guys hear that?"

The Buff Red-Head Boy Wearing A Black T-Shirt With Blue Pants, Black Sneakers And Green asked. "Hear what?" His Blonde Girlfriend Wearing A Pink Shirt With Light Blue Pants, Red High-Heel Boots, A Black Skirt And Blue Eyes asked back as soon her, her boyfriend and other teens heard what her boyfriend had heard. It sounded like a Cicada, but bigger. But the sound came closer and closer until without warning, the bridge's suspension wires suddenly snap off and trap the teens, in the middle of the bridge by having the front half of the wires in front of them and the back half of the wires behind them. Once they were trapped, Antivolt, who is fully healed from Roy's attack, pops out of nowhere and lands on the car's hood, crushing it, to which all this made the teens scream in fear. And a few seconds later, Antivolt slashes all five of the teenagers and their car in half with his slasher claw as well as blinding them, causing blood to splash on him as he licks it off his face and eats eat, all while he laughs evilly. "Now for the whole bridge!" Antivolt exclaimed as hovers up to the air to destroy the entire bridge itself. In the blink of an eye, he destroys it with a single blast from his slasher claw as it exploded while making Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects. **"CENTRAL BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN! FALLING DOWN! CENTRAL BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! HHAAHHAA!"** Antivolt sang mockingly as he laughs at Central Bridge collapsing into the river below along with the dead teenagers and their car.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – August 21, 1999 10:49 AM

Back at the Elric family's house, Edward, woke up to find Winry sound asleep on his chest. This was his chance to go help his mother, younger brother and friends kill Antivolt. First, he gently gets Winry off his chest, takes off the dry blood-covered bandages on his eyes to show his pale blue eyes but keeps the blind glasses on to hide them, gets out of bed with the help of a nearby red and white support cane that his mother had bought him and walks away barefoot deep into the woods through the back door with his cane to try and see with his heart, since Maes and Trisha Jr. are watching TV in their rooms and Rosie is napping in her crib, not knowing their father went out into the woods.

The Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris - August 21, 1999 11:00 AM

Deep in the Resembool Woods near the Elric Household, Edward prepares to connect with nature to see with his heart as he puts his cane down on a nearby tree, then begins his connection while closing his eyes, but once again fails. "I don't understand! Why the hell isn't working!?" Edward roared as he stomps on the ground with his left foot, causing the ground to shake for a few seconds, then has a black and white flashback of Trisha teaching Edward to see with his heart. "Edward, in order to connect with nature, you must see not with your eyes, but with your heart." Trisha said in the flashback in an echoey voice as the flashback ends by fading away, with Edward trying it a fourth time and closes his eyes. After several seconds, nature tells Edward that the only way to kill Antivolt is to see with heart, not sight. Once Edward understood what nature told him, he opened his eyes back up, still pale blue sees with his heart now. He then tosses his blind glasses on the ground and runs back home to change into his red jacket, black shirt, white gloves and belt, to which he did and dashes back to Central Command's front entrance to help his mother, younger brother and friends kill Antivolt.

Central Command Front Entrance, Central Command, Central City, Amestris – August 21, 1999 11:07 AM

Back at the minorly destroyed Central Command's front entrance, Antivolt blasts A transformed Trisha, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria on the chests/breasts and abdomens with his slasher claw, causing our heroes, except for Edward, to be sent up into the air as they scream in pain until falling to the ground side first while whimpering in pain, which also left severe scorch marks on their chests/breasts and abdomens, with the screen zooming out of them to show the back of Antivolt's lower legs. "I really hoped you alchemists would've put up more of a fight!" Antivolt said as he slowly approaches a transformed, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria, ready to finish them off with his slasher claw. "Oh well! **HHAHAHHA!"** Antivolt taunted maniacally as he prepares to finish our heroes, except for Edward, off with his slasher claw, but Edward leaps in the air from the left with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and cuts off Antivolt's slasher arm with his Blade Blaster while screaming with heroism, causing the demon's severed arm to fall on the ground and melt in a puddle of green ooze as well as his left arm spewing blood, screaming in immense pain as he holds it. "Guys, we're not down yet!" Edward yelled as he runs over to his transformed mother, transformed younger brother and friends and lifts them all up once he gets to them. "Edward, how can you see if you're blind?" A transformed Trisha asked in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice with confusion. "That's easy! I saw with my heart!" Edward replied as he puts his left fist on his heart, while a transformed Trisha is proud of what Edward had learned from her and nature. "Oh, Edward! I knew you'd finally connect with nature and see with your heart!" A transformed Trisha cheered in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she gives her eldest son a big hug, then lets go. "Mom, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean, Maria, Antivolt's weakened know! We have to use our United Blade Blaster finisher while we're still able to kill him without losing!" Edward commanded as he prepares his Mega Alchemist transformation. **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!"** Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor and blaster blade. A transformed Trisha then begins her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation. **"ROBO-CORN, COME FORTH!"**

A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her to fuse with her to become Robo-Corn Knight Mode. **"ROBO-CORN KNIGHT MODE ACTIVATE!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she does and finishes her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation while activating her Alchemy Ax. An enhanced, transformed Trisha is the first to attack as she prepares to do her Alchemy Spin attack. **"ALCHEMY SPIN!"** An enhanced, transformed Trisha shouted in her enhanced, male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she hits Antivolt in the blood-spewing arm with it, scorching the demon's left arm as Antivolt screams in pain. Mega Edward then had a transformed Alphonse and Roy's left hands on his right shoulder and Riza, Jean and Maria's right hands on his left shoulder to empower his Blade Blaster to finish off Antivolt. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he blasts Antivolt with it, but the latter still managed to block it with his right hand, but he can only hold off our heroes' attack for so long, causing him to grunt deeply and sweat intensely, with Edward and company trying their very best to eliminate the demon as they grunt deeply and sweat intensely as well. **"GRARGH!** Come on, guys! Don't let his weakened right hand kill us! **GRARGH!"** Edward growled painfully as he and the others put more strength into their attack. But unfortunately, Antivolt was able to deflect the blast with his right hand into the sky, but lost 99% percent of his all his power after doing so as he falls to the ground back first, prompting Edward to approach him arrogantly. "Not possible…You're supposed to be helpless… _HELPLESS…"_ Antivolt moaned as Edward ignored his question. "Not if you have a heart, and let's face it, you have no heart!" Edward said as he puts his right hand in front of a limping Antivolt and blasts him to pieces, killing him while the demon roars in pain. Antivolt's death resulted in Edward regaining his vision as his eyes turn back to their normal color! "Hey! I-I can see again!" Edward cheered as our other heroes cheered for him. "Edward, even though you've regained your vision, you must **ALWAYS** see with your heart!" A transformed Trisha said in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she puts her left arm on Edward's right shoulder again until our heroes go home.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - August 20, 1999 11:12 AM

At The Lightning Wing Bridge, Lightningmodo dashes out the back door some unknown reason while Kagetane oversees his plan's blueprints. "Soon my plan will come into action, but no one else can know my dirty, little secret!" Kagetane hissed as he gasps when he turns around see The Lightning, The She-Lightning and Lightna coming through the back door. "Daddy, where did that demon come from?" Lightna asked as she walks with her mother and father. "I've never seen him before!" Lightna said. "Well, I used to have Lava Juice breaks with him by the time I met your mother." The Lightning replied to his daughter as the three continue to walk around. "I've got to hide the blueprints under my hat before he finds it!" Kagetane whispered nervously as he quickly hides his plan's blueprints under his hat, but when he turned around, he gasped again once he saw The Lightning, The She-Lightning and Lightna coming his way with mock suspicious smiles on them. "Doing another one of your magic tricks, Kagetane?" The Lighting asked with mock-anger as he, The She-Lightning and Lightna stop to figure out what Kagetane is up to. "Yes of course! Doing magic tricks whenever I want to! Hhhhahaa!" Kagetane replied nervously as The She-Lightning approaches him to find out if there's something traitor related under his hat. "Kagetane, please hand me your hat?" The She-Lightning asked as Kagetane shook his head nervously while sweating. "Oh no, that won't be necessary!" Kagetane replied nervously as The She-Lightning aggressively takes off Kagetane's hat. "It is entirely necessary!" The She-Lightning hissed as she looks into his hat, but finds nothing. "I'm terribly sorry for suspecting you, Kagetane." The She-Lightning apologized as Kagetane continued to sweat. "A-All is forgiven." Kagetane murmured as The She-Lightning, along with her husband and daughter walk away towards The Lightning Chair laughing. "The day will come when I will squish you like insects!" Kagetane hissed as he clunches his left fist in anger.

The Central City Park, Central City, Amestris – August 20, 1999 12:05 PM

At the destroyed Central City Park, our heroes, in their normal clothes, are helping the city reconstruct the park after it was attacked by Multiteer two days ago. Even Robo-Corn is helping out my doing the majority of the work! Just as soon as our heroes were almost done reconstructing the park, Lino stops by to thank Edward for saving him from Antivolt. "Edward." Lino called as Edward walks over to him, with Winry, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean, Maria and Robo-Corn still reconstructing the park. "What is it, Lino?" Edward asked. "You listen to me, boy." Lino replied as he puts his left arm on Edward's left shoulder and walks with him while having their conversation.


End file.
